The Apocalypse
by LilyGHall
Summary: The time is counting down... the apocalypse will be the end of all... as the prophecy states the blue eyed girl will change the meaning of life... So this story might be a bit OOC. There is also some gore and swearing.


24hrs to go...

"Here we are!" Exclaimed dad, as we were stopping the car to our temporary home, "Finally," said mum cracking her shoulders; we have just moved out of our original home for a strange disease has started to spread through out California, no-one knows how it started. But I am not the one to ask questions, "Yay," I said sarcasticly, "Oh come on Elsa, we were lucky we didn't get the disease, and get a home... for free." Dad said trying to lighten up the mood, "Yea but we had leave Olaf..."Olaf was my white husky, we had ro leave him behind becuase supposidly she had '_rabies'_ grow up Elsa that dog was his way out anyway,"rushed mum, quickly getting out of the car; mum continued, "Anway you can go in first while me and your dad get the luggage, oh and if your good you can choose your room?" indicating it at me, I sighed and descided to go into the house, by the looks of it i think we will be here for awhile.

23hrs to go...

An hour later I found a room for me to settle in and upacked my stuff. Mum and dad, were just unpacking the unitles for the kitchen and their bedroom. I then sat down and looked on my HP tablet to see what my friends were posting on Facebook. I scrolled down the screen with my thumb and saw what my friends have posted. Hans southern posted_ 'this man looks high as a roof lol xo. _I saw the picture that he posted and it was a man with spots and a swollen face, and his eyes were looking up; I then scrolled down thinking how disgusted my friends are. Another picture was posted by a company called Defense, a page I liked ever since it was recommended it by one of my friends. It was a women with a blood leaking nose crying and holding her stomach. Just as before I was going to scroll down I heard my mum shouting at me from down stairs. "Elsa! give me a hand cooking dinner I groaned and stood up making my way to the stairs...

22hrs...21hrs...20hrs...19hrs...18hrs...17hrs...16hrs...15hrs...14hrs to go...

"Oh Hi Elsa just wanted to let you know left your car my home when you came over earlier can you come and pick it up? I will be here tomorrow by 15:00pm and 20:00pm. Thank you!" I then started to groan, how I can forget I left my car at Kristoffs. I then shouted to my mum, "Mum! I have to go to Kristoffs tomorrow at 3pm to get my car! Is that ok". My mum shouted back, "Sarah you are 19 years of age I think I made it clear 2 years ago that you can do what you want." I smiled until dad then shouted, "But be back by 6pm, you don't know how many creepers are out there that time!"

13hrs...12hrs...11hrs...10hrs...9hrs...8hrs...7hrs...6hrs...5hrs...4hrs...3hrs to go...

"Bye mum, and dad," I said whilst getting into the taxi. I waved them goodbye and said to the man, "Sir may you take me to Broadway street, house number 12, please?" the driver replied in a gruff voice, "Yes," and then whispered, "I don't know why I took this job with the infection about..."

2hrs...1hr to go...

We drove for a good 2 hours and then we ended up at house 12 of Broadway Street a exactly 3pm. I paid the man a decent enough pay and sent him on his way back to were ever he came from. I walked up to the house and knocked twice and the door opened. "Oh Elsa! Please come on in!" said Kristoff surprised to see me. "I thought you would never come," said Joan, "Well, it is my first car and might as well..." Then realization struck me, my car wasn't outside, I then walked slowly backwards and said cautiously, "Why have you brought me here? What do you want?" I then found a knife that was nearest to me and pointed it at Kristoff. "Look Elsa we only have an hour..." Kristoff said worriedly, "For what!" I then started to shout. "Elsa please either way you would have no one else go back to; your parents were moved to Lantee and Anna..." I then ran out of the house after he said where my parents were. I suddenly stopped when I remembered Kristoff said Anna my sister. I turned around finding Kristoff holding his stomach out of breath. Then I said, "What about Anna?..."

_**A/N**_

_**So when I published this before, it and different names, and It was originally going to be a original story by me, then I changed and got a better plot. The Frozen Heart that stole mine, will not be abandoned, but I have been so tired these last few weeks, so I have time to publish the second chapter, It should be up now. Try and give this story a try. Also I might make a One-shot between Brenne and Elsa, for "TFHTSM". **_

_**Leave a comment it always helps!**_

_**LilyGHall **_


End file.
